Gone Wishin'
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Savannah makes friends with Wishstar's sister Stella, whom she rescued and Stella now grants her wishes in return. Can Stella accept who she is and ignore her brother Wishstar? Read to find out!
1. Breakout!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys. It's back to writing Dino Ultra Charge stories for me. I know that I have a lot to update, but I'm going to take my time with it.**

**Anyways, over the past several weeks, I am getting more and more ideas.**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. It belongs to Saban and Hasbro but I do own my OCs.**_

It was a beautiful day in Amber Beach.

The sun was shining, casting its magnificent but hot rays on the city.

On the far side of the Amber Beach, on a desolate sandy and grassy hill sat a beat up space cruiser ship.

Inside the ship itself was dangerous, considering the fact that there were bad things concealed in it.

Monsters whom Sledge collected as bounties and the monsters who always were by his side but now, he was gone and Snide took over in his place.

_Or was he wasn't really gone…?_

In one of the open cells sat a female monster that looked exactly like her brother Wishstar.

Her name was Stella.

She sat there, with a white and yellow writing pad and a wand-like pen that could change pretty ink colors from glittery red to glittery gold.

Stella chose glittery blue.

She wrote…

_Dear Diary,_

_I still can't believe that my brother hasn't come back for me yet. Am I going to end up just like him? I hope not because I want to see the world...I want to make new friends and I want to live a life on my own. Not be cooped up here with these mean monsters who are after the people called the "Rangers". There's one specific ranger that they're after. From what I've heard, her name is Savannah. They just need to be nice and accepting. (*sighs*)...Don't worry, Savannah. I'll come and find you and when I do, we'll become very good friends. I promise you that I will protect you and accept you for who you are. I also promise you, Savannah that we'll prove to those other monsters how good you are…_

Stella stopped writing and began to hear footsteps.

Poisandra and Curio were walking together, towards her open cell.

_Have to hide this from them. They don't need to know that I'm talking about Savannah. If big brother was still here, he would be reading over my shoulder, being nosy and then criticize me for what I was writing. Wouldn't Poisandra and Curio respect my privacy? (*sighs*)...Here we go… _Stella said to herself as she was hiding her diary underneath the bed.

Poisandra and Curio came walking up to the open entrance of her quarters.

Curio knocked on the bars.

Stella instantly turned around and saw the two.

She got up.

"Um...Hey, girls." Stella said, hesitantly and nervously.

"Hey, Stella." Poisandra said as she waved at her.

"Whatcha doing?" Curio asked as they were looking at the star shaped monster.

Stella chuckled.

"I was… I was just dancing. Yeah! Dancing and having fun." She said as she looked at them.

Poisandra and Curio looked at each other and then looked back at her.

"Well… Stella, how would you like it if you hung out with us today?" She said as she looked at Curio.

"Yeah! We're going to the Break Room. Right, Poisandra?" Curio said as she looked at her.

"Right you are, Curio! It's the best place to be! There are refreshments, snacks and comfortable seating." Poisandra said as she sighed in relief, just thinking about it.

"Way better than being cooped up in a small living space." Curio said as she crossed her arms.

Stella was beginning to think.

_Maybe it would be best if I took a break from sitting here. Plus, on the bright side, I can have a chance to escape. _She said to herself.

"What do you say, Stella? Are you coming or what?" Poisandra said as Curio was beginning to go out of the cell.

Stella looked at the bed and then back at the two.

"Alright. I'm coming." She said as she saw Poisandra smile.

"Okay then. Do you know your way to the Break Room?" Poisandra asked as she was about to walk out.

"Considering the fact that I've been here for six and a half years, I'm sure that I can manage getting to the Break Room on my own." Stella said as she watched the heart shaped monster walk out of the cell.

Just after Poisandra and Curio left, Stella sighed and began to get out her S.O.S signal transmitter out.

_I hope someone can get this and rescue me out of here from this monster prison. _She said to herself as she began to get the machine to work.

….

Savannah had just gotten done with her first round of customers.

She was a waitress.

Savannah was also a ranger.

The Emerald Green Pentaceratops ranger, to be exact.

She was Kendall Morgan's girlfriend.

The young girl went over to an empty booth and sat down.

She took out a dark green journal that had notes in it.

Some of the notes talked about the monsters and their ship while other notes talked about her and the Dino family.

The power rangers.

Savannah looked at a specific page and it was the page about the monsters ship.

_Hmm. Interesting. The ship has many escape ways. These monsters are up to something and whatever it is, I need to find out and fast! Maybe I should infiltrate on them. That's what some of the best rangers did, just like my brother Tyler and my girlfriend Kendall. This'll be a top secret spy ranger mission… _Savannah said to herself as she began to look around the Dino Bite Café.

Tyler, Koda, Riley, Chase and Sir Ivan were in the kitchen, Shelby was over at a table, serving customers and Kendall… She's either in the Base or she's out looking for Savannah.

Sir Ivan caught the young girl looking at him.

"Lady Savannah, what is it? What is it that you are seeking?" The noble Knight of Zandar asked.

Savannah wasn't paying attention as she was looking around.

"Huh? Um...nothing." She said as she looked at him.

Sir Ivan looked at her, with a questioning look on his face.

"Are you sure, M'lady? You must be looking for Lady Morgan, your lady companion lover." He said, quite concerned.

Savannah then looked down at the picture and back up towards Sir Ivan.

"I'm sure, Sir Ivan." She said as she looked away from him.

Sir Ivan then looked at Tyler.

"Sir Tyler?" He said as he looked at him.

Tyler looked at him.

"Yeah, Ivan?" He said, in response.

"I'm worried about your sister, Lady Savannah." Sir Ivan said as he pointed Tyler in the direction of Savannah.

Savannah looked as if she was about to get up and leave.

"Me too, Ivan but, since it's break time, I think that Savannah is just going to go do something for about twenty to forty minutes or so and then, she'll come back." Tyler said as he watched Savannah get up and leave, without warning.

Sir Ivan also watched as well.

_Be careful, Lady Savannah. Just don't do anything that'll get you caught. Don't want Lady Morgan finding out now, do we? _He said to himself as he watched the young girl leave.

…

Savannah was outside of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo when she began to hear something beep.

She took her Dino Com out of her pocket and began to see red and white letters.

They said…

_If anyone can see this, please come rescue me. I am being held hostage at an old abandoned spaceship here in Amber Beach. Northwest of the city._

…

_Don't worry. I'm going to save you. That's what a ranger like me does. _Savannah said to herself as she placed her Dino Com back into her pocket.

After she did that, she took her Dino Cycle charger out.

"Dino Cycle, rev up!" Savannah said, clicking down on it and now letting it fly.

Her Dino Cycle began to show up and drove over to her.

Once it stopped and let out a roaring sound, Savannah began to climb up onto it.

"Alright! Let's go! We've got someone to save!" She said as she revved up her Dino Cycle.

It roared and began to take off out of the Dinosaur Zoo parking lot.

…..

Ten minutes later, Savannah arrived at the crash site of Sledge's ship.

She got off of her Dino Cycle and looked at the ship.

_This is where the message said to go. An old abandoned spaceship, northwest of the city. Kendall and them are going to kill me for this. We are forbidden to go here and Kendall said that if any of us are here, she is going to blast us with the Plesio Zord. But, I'm just here to rescue someone. I have to go in and rescue whoever it is. (*gulps*)...Well, here I come… _Savannah said to herself as she began to get her Dino Camouflage charger out.

She was morphed in her designated ranger outfit.

Savannah began to hold the charger out.

"Dino Camouflage charger...READY!" She said as she clicked the charger, placed it into the Dino morpher, spun the revolver and began to release the trigger.

A few minutes later, she was wearing some sort of invisible skin that was turning her fully invisible, but slowly.

Just as she was about to go fully invisible, she began to get her Dino Com out of her pocket and began to text back the S.O.S person that sent her the message.

…..

Stella was walking back from the dining hall when she began to hear a buzzing sound, coming from her magic phone.

She took it out of the pocket of her white and yellow dress.

When Stella got it out, she saw the message.

It says…

_Rescue calvary is here to save you. Meet me outside or do you need me to come to you?_

Stella instantly texted it back.

She said…

_I'll come to you. I'll be outside in ten, maybe fifteen minutes._

Savannah saw the message that Stella texted back.

She replied…

_Okay. I'll be out here, waiting for you, but maybe it's best that I meet you in the hallway. I'm just wanting to protect you._

Stella saw the message that Savannah texted her.

She responded back…

_Okay. Near the back exit, right?_

Savannah replied back…

_Yep. That's the one I'm aiming for._

She then put her Dino Com back into her belt that was around her emerald green skirt.

After Savannah did that, she began to head towards the back of the ship.

…..

Stella headed back to her cell to retrieve her things.

She was giddy with excitement.

_I can't believe that Savannah replied back to my S.O.S message. Guess I won't be needing the transmitter anymore but, maybe I should leave it here, just in case I come back to this place. Though, still… It's amazing that one of the rangers responded! I am so happy! _She said to herself as she was magically done with packing.

After she got done packing, she began to walk away from the cell and down the hallway.

Savannah was now revealing herself in the hallway.

As Stella was walking down the hallway, she began to hear soft footsteps.

She was breathing in and out, rapidly.

_Oh no. V...Vivix. Wh-Why are they f-f-following me? Do they know what I'm up to? Are they going to tell? I hope not. Where is the ranger who's rescuing me? _Stella said to herself as she was looking around the half light half dark hallway.

At the halfway point, she could see a figure standing there in the light and dark.

The figure was skinny and dressed in an emerald green pentaceratops ranger suit and helmet.

"Hi. You must be the one who responded to my S.O.S message. I'm Stella, the monster who really wants to get out of here, and you…?" Stella said as she introduced herself.

Savannah stepped into the light.

"I'm the Emerald Green Pentaceratops ranger, the ranger that every monster is after, Miss Stella. Let's get you out of here." She said as she held her gloved hand out to the magical monster.

Just as Stella was about to hold her white gloved hand out to Savannah, the two began to hear rambling squeaking mouse sounds.

They turned around at the same time and saw a vivix, rambling and squeaking rapidly.

It also had some sort of weapon with it.

A blade with sharp points on it.

"I...I thought vivix were cute and nice." Stella said as she looked at the young female ranger.

Savannah sighed and shook her head.

"Not anymore. Luckily, there's just one of them, meaning that taking this one out is going to be easy." She said as she got her Dino morpher ready to fire.

Stella watched in amazement as Savannah had the one vivix shaking and rambling quickly.

"Hmm? What's that? You're going to tell the others that I'm here? I don't think so but, you're going to feel this!" Savannah said as she had her Dino morpher pointed at the vivix.

The vivix was quickly going over to a big red blinking button.

Just as it was about to press down on it with its small fist, Savannah began to pull the trigger on her Dino morpher.

"I don't think so! Pentacera horn blast!" She said as she spun the revolver and pulled the trigger.

Dark green light came out of the two holes and just when the vivix pressed the button, the light hit it, causing the vivix to explode into emerald green flames.

After the flames let up, they began to hear a loud siren.

"Oh no!" Stella said as they were looking around the hallway, together.

Savannah looked at her.

"What is it?" She said as she looked at Stella, who was looking around frantically.

Stella grabbed a hold of Savannah's hand very quickly and began to start running.

"We need to go now! They'll be coming for us any minute and I can't risk you being caught by them." She said as they were running down the hallway, towards one of the exit chutes.

Meanwhile…

Poisandra, Wrench, Fury and Snide were running together.

They were about a mile and a half away from where Stella and Savannah were at.

"Can your metallic legs go any faster?" Poisandra asked as she heard the slow clunking sound coming from Wrench's legs.

"I'm trying to go as fast as I can!" Wrench yelled.

"You're going to slow us down, since you are a rust bucket of nuts and bolts!" Poisandra said as she was getting frustrated and angry.

"Yeah. What she said!" Curio said, in agreement.

Poisandra then looked at the half cat half lion monster and Snide.

"You two go on ahead and finish the job. We'll stay with Wrench." She said, feeling sorry for what she called him a while ago.

"Yeah!" Curio said, agreeing with Poisandra.

Fury and Snide then ran on ahead.

…

"We're almost there!" Stella cried out as they were running.

"I can see daylight from here!" Savannah said as Stella was trying to keep up with her.

Just as they got to the chute, they saw a ball of light speeding past them and it hit the wall.

They then heard evil chuckling coming from the halfway point of the hallway.

Savannah and Stella turned around and saw Fury and Snide.

"Oh no…" Stella said as she looked at the two.

Flashbacks were hitting Savannah really hard.

Flashbacks of the young girl's grandmother being killed by Fury.

"A RANGER?! IMPOSSIBLE! No ranger isn't supposed to get in here!" Snide said, shocked at seeing the emerald green ranger.

"I'll finish her, Master Snide." Fury said as he looked at Savannah.

Stella grabbed a hold of her hand.

"We need to go now!" She yelled, hoping that she could snap Savannah back to reality.

Fury began to get his lightning saber ready.

"Lightning strike!" He said as Stella let go of Savannah's hand and started to slide down the chute.

A yellow-white lightning bolt came down and just as Savannah was scurrily trying to get into the chute, she felt something hit her leg.

She felt as if she was stung ten times by a wasp.

Savannah cried out in pain and was now sliding down the chute, which led outside to the back of the ship.

After she left, Poisandra, Curio and Wrench came walking over to Fury and Snide.

"So...What happened?" Poisandra said as she saw some steam coming from Fury's lightning saber.

"We had a ranger to get in." Fury said as he looked at Snide.

"The Emerald Green Ranger, to be exact." Snide said as he looked at the escape chute.

Poisandra and Curio were now jumping for joy.

"Did you two catch her and grab her energem?" Poisandra asked, wanting to know.

"Yeah! Did you?" Curio asked, with the same tone that her friend had.

"Well…" Fury began to say.

He didn't want the pink hearted nitwit to find out that they didn't catch the emerald green ranger.

Poisandra gasped.

"You didn't?! You didn't catch her?!" She said, in realization.

"No need to freak out, Poisandra. I can create a monster who can go catch her." Wrench said, reassuringly.

Poisandra smiled at him and then looked at Curio.

"Can we go get some donuts?" Curio asked, licking her lips.

"Sure. Want to go spying afterwards?" Poisandra said as she was now beginning to hold Curio's hand.

"You bet!" Curio said, excitedly as the two began to skip happily away from Fury and Snide.

**(So...We meet Stella, Wishstar's sister. She seems really nice and has been wanting out of the ship. She doesn't want to be like them. Savannah receives an S.O.S message that leads her to the ship, where she meets Stella and the two escape from the evil clutches of Fury, Snide, Wrench, Poisandra and Curio. Stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. As A Thank You

_(Theme song begins to play. Small shots of Tyler, Chase, Riley, Koda, Shelby and Ivan began to show.)_

_^^ In a world full of strife_

_We must fight _

_To survive_

_Try to break the chains_

_That divide_

_There is only one chance_

_To take the right stance_

_Hold tight_

_Keep our power alive_

_Go go Power Rangers_

_Don't you ever stop_

_Go go Power Rangers_

_You will rise up to the top_

_Rangers together_

_Ultra Charge forever_

_Power Rangers_

_Power Rangers_

_Power Rangers Dino Ultra Charge ^^_

_(Theme song ends and the scene switches to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo.)_

Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby and Sir Ivan were all hard at work, waiting people and cooking.

As Sir Ivan was about to deliver a tunadactyl melt on rye to a customer, Kendall came up from the Base and into the cooking area.

Sir Ivan looked at her.

"Lady Morgan, what's the hurry?" He asked as they continued working but began to listen to Kendall.

"Have any of you seen or heard from Savannah? I need to ask her a very important question." Kendall said as Sir Ivan was just now heading out of the kitchen.

Koda and Riley looked at each other.

"Ms. Morgan, if I may, Savannah… She usually doesn't have a concept of time. She comes whenever she wants to." Riley said as he looked at her.

Kendall began to think about what he said.

"True. But, she isn't answering on her Dino Com. I'll go back down and try again." She said as she exited the kitchen and went back down to the Base.

After she left, Tyler began to feel worried.

Sir Ivan looked at him.

"Sir Tyler, why the long face, my dear comrade? Tell us what's wrong." He said as he looked from Tyler to the others.

Koda looked at Tyler.

"You okay?" He said as they all looked at the sad ranger.

Tyler sighed.

"It's just that Savannah has always been on time to work. I'm worried that something bad has happened to her. I promised Dad that I would take very good care of her. We need to go find Savannah now!" He said as his concern about his sister began to grow.

Shelby looked at him, in sympathy.

"Don't worry, Tyler. We'll find her. Right now, Kendall is going to call her again on her Dino Com. If she does get in contact with her, Kendall will call us down to the Base or come up here to us. But until then, we need to focus on this. Think you can do it, Tyler?" She said as she looked at the group and at him.

Tyler looked at Shelby and smiled.

"You're right, Shelby. Thank you." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ooh." Riley and Koda said together, at the same time.

Shelby blushed and then looked back at the others.

"ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK! RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, which caused Koda to jump into Riley's arms.

Everyone began back to work.

As Tyler was flipping hamburger meat patties, he sighed.

_Wherever you are, Savannah, please hurry…_

….

Savannah and Stella arrived at the park.

The young girl ranger demorphed.

She was back in her emerald green t-shirt and dark green shorts.

"That was so cool!...With those monsters, huh? You were so brave." Stella said as she was ranting about what they had witnessed earlier.

Savannah nodded her head yes, silently.

She could only smile and wince.

Stella looked at her, concerned.

"You know… You don't look too good." She said as Savannah was still sitting on the seat of her Dino Cycle.

Savannah groaned and began to slowly get off.

Just when her right foot touched the ground, she could feel the stinging and slashing pain.

She cried out and began to collapse onto her knees, on the sidewalk.

"SAVANNAH!" Stella said as she ran over and caught her, just in time.

Savannah's brown eyes were filled with tears.

Stella began to look around.

She saw a park bench.

Stella then looked back at Savannah.

"Come on, Savannah. Let's sit you down and find out the source of your pain. Okay?" She said as she was holding onto her.

Savannah looked up at her and smiled.

"O-Okay." She said as Stella was now helping her over to the bench.

Stella sat the young girl down on the bench and began to check her over for any injuries.

On one of Savannah's legs, she could see a really bad burnt place.

It looked like a big ink splotch.

_Oh my stars! I can't believe that one of those monsters did this to her. They will pay dearly. I can grant them that but, as for the young girl, I still can't believe that she would risk her life to save me. I should thank her but what can I do…? _Stella said to herself as she began to look around.

She could see people walking away and looking back at her.

Some of them were screaming in peril.

Savannah grabbed a hold of her arm.

Stella turned to look back at her.

"I totally forgot about you, Savannah. I am so sorry. It's just that I'm not used to being looked at." She said, looking at the injured girl.

Savannah smiled.

"It's okay. I wasn't used to being noticed as a ranger either. It's lonely being one of a kind." She said, sighing and looking down at the sidewalk.

Stella looked at her.

"What do you mean when you say that it's lonely being one of a kind?" She asked, feeling as if this was some sort of an interview.

Savannah then looked up from the blank sidewalk and looked over at Stella.

"I'm… I'm autistic. I was different from everyone. I felt as if I didn't belong. That was until I met Kendall. She made me feel welcome, she made me feel taken care of and she made me belong. She made me complete. She's the one that gives my life meaning." She said as she had tears in her eyes.

Stella began to feel the same way.

She placed her arm around her.

"I understand how you feel, Savannah." Stella said as she relaxed against the bench.

"You...You do?" Savannah said, with an intriguing look on her face as she began to dry her tears.

"Yes. I never belonged with those monsters. My brother Wishstar, well… He somewhat gave meaning to my life. He made me feel like I belonged until… Until the Rangers defeated him. After he was gone, the two girl monsters were treating me very cruelly. I had enough of them but now you have saved me. You have made me feel welcomed, you have made me feel taken care of and you now have made me complete. I want to thank you." Stella said as she smiled at Savannah.

Savannah smiled painfully at her.

"It's been my pleasure." She said as she felt the pain flare up in her leg.

Savannah cried out in pain.

"Right. Your leg." Stella said as she now began to conjure up a medical first aid kit.

Savannah was amazed and as she sat there, her Dino Com began to make a sound.

Stella placed the kit down right beside Savannah and just as she was about to start working, she heard a sound.

"Savannah, what… What is that?" Stella asked as the young girl took the communication device out of her pocket.

Savannah looked at the Dino Com and then back up at her.

"It's my Dino Com. This is used to communicate to our boss, which is my girlfriend Kendall." She said as Stella was working on getting her leg situated and relax.

"So your girlfriend is calling you? Do you need a minute?" Stella asked as she opened the kit and got out the supplies that she needed.

"No. It's okay. I can talk to her while you work on healing my leg." Savannah said as she was about to answer the call.

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt you or anything while you're talking to your girlfriend. Is she a ranger too?" Stella said, wanting to respect Savannah's privacy, if the young girl wanted to talk to her girlfriend in private.

"Yes. I'm sure, Stella. Yep. Kendall is a ranger. The purple plesiosaurus ranger, to be exact." Savannah immediately answered, hissing.

Stella nodded and began to go work on healing Savannah's leg.

…..

Kendall was in the Base when she heard her Dino Com go off.

She took it out of her pocket and pressed the green phone button.

On the screen, she saw a young girl.

_Savannah…_

_~ Conversation ~_

"_Kendall?"_

"_Savannah! I'm so glad to hear from you!"_

"_Me too, love! Me too."_

"_Where are you, Savannah? We are worried about you."_

"_I...I um...I'm at the park with a client right now."_

"_A client?"_

"_Yeah. She needed my help with something so...I'm helping her right now and then I'll be…"_

Savannah cried out in pain.

"_Savannah, what's wrong?"_

"_I...I um...I fell and got hurt really bad."_

_Oh no. Savannah! She's hurt really bad. We need to get to her! No excuses! _Kendall said to herself as she heard the young girl's painful cries.

"_We're just about done, Savannah…" Said a voice that Kendall didn't recognize._

"_Savannah, where are you? I'll get your brother and the group to come and get you."_

_Just then, Savannah sighed in relief._

_The pain was finally easing off._

_Kendall smiled at her._

"_Well… Never mind. It seems as though you have this under control. Please be careful, love."_

"_I will. How are things at work?"_

"_Let's see… Everyone seems to be concerned about you."_

"_Everyone?"_

"_I went up to the kitchen a little while ago and everyone was freaking out about you, except for Chase and I."_

"_How's my brother?"_

"_Tyler? He's fine. He's been really worried about you."_

"_Can you do me a favor, love?"_

"_Sure. Anything for you, Savannah."_

"_Can you let my brother call back after I get done with my client?"_

"_Sure, Savannah. I'll go let him know that you just called."_

"_Alright. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Savannah."_

"_Talk to you later."_

"_Okay, Savannah. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_~ Conversation ends~_

The screen went black.

Kendall sighed in relief.

_Savannah's okay. She's just helping somebody right now and then, she'll be over to the Café. What was I about to do? Oh...Right. Have to go tell Tyler and the others that Savannah's okay. (*sighs*)...Good grief. _She said to herself as she was now beginning to leave the Base and go up the stairs, into the kitchen.

….

Stella had just gotten through with wrapping and bandaging the area on Savannah's leg that got struck by Fury's lightning saber.

"There you go, Savannah. Good as new." She said as she placed the things back into the First Aid kit and snapped her fingers.

The kit disappeared into thin air.

Savannah smiled at her.

"Thank you, Stella for putting your faith and trust in me." She said, with gratitude.

Stella beamed.

"You're welcome. You saved my life so...I saved yours. Consider it as your first thank you." She said as she looked at her.

Savannah looked at her, confused.

"First thank you?" She said, puzzled.

Stella nodded her head yes, in confirmation.

"Yep,and it's just the beginning. You see...I'm like my brother, Wishstar…" She said as her voice began to grow nervously.

Savannah placed her arm around her.

"It's okay, Stella. I accept you no matter what. Your brother was a wish granter but his wishes went bad. You're his sister. What makes you say that?" She said as she looked at her.

"I'm a wish granter too, just like he was but don't worry. My wishes will go the way you want them to go." Stella said as she looked at her and smiled.

"Cool! This is amazing!" Savannah said, excited.

"Yes! This is my way of thanking you for saving my life. I will grant any wish that you have." Stella said, ecstatic that she was going to serve the young girl.

…

Kendall had come up from the Base and into the kitchen.

When she got there, she saw that they were all taking their fifteen minute breaks.

"Tyler?" Kendall said as she saw the red T-Rex ranger, talking to his girlfriend, Shelby.

Tyler turned to look at Kendall.

"Any news, Ms. Morgan?" He asked, wanting to know.

Tyler was still concerned about Savannah.

"In fact, Tyler, everyone… I have some good news about Savannah." Kendall said, with a relieving smile on her face.

The group began to get giddy with excitement.

"Savannah okay?" Koda asked.

There was a connection between him and the young girl.

Koda was Savannah's little brother.

Kendall nodded her head yes.

"That's great, Lady Morgan." Sir Ivan said, with a noble smile.

"Agreed." Chase and Riley said, together at the same time.

Shelby looked at Tyler.

Tyler smiled at her and then looked back at Kendall.

"So, Ms. Morgan, may I go and call Savannah? I'm really worried about her." He asked as his heart began to race.

Kendall relented.

"Sure, Tyler. Go ahead." She said as she stood there, with her arms crossed.

Tyler began to take his Dino Com out, in front of them and began to call Savannah.

…

"So, Savannah… What's your first wish?" Stella asked, with wonder.

Just as Savannah was about to answer, her Dino Com began to sound.

She took it out of her pocket and saw who it was that was calling her.

It was her brother Tyler.

Stella looked at her.

"Another member of the Ranger family? Wait a minute… Is that the Red T-Rex Ranger? The one who defeated my brother?" She said as she looked at the screen.

Savannah began to shake.

"Yeah. That… That's my brother… Ty...Tyler. Pl… Please don't h...hurt him." She said, worried that Stella was going to do something rash.

Stella held her hands up in surrender.

"Okay. Okay. Since the rangers are your family, I'm not going to hurt them. That's a promise!" She said, in a sincere voice.

Savannah looked at her and smiled.

Stella looked at her and smiled.

"Go ahead and answer. I'm not going to leave you." She said, with reassurance.

Savannah nodded her head and began to press the green phone button.

_~ Conversation ~_

"_Savannah!"_

"_Tyler! Hi, brother!"_

"_Hi, sister. How are you?"_

"_I'm doing okay. How about you?"_

"_Well… I'm worried about you."_

Savannah chuckles.

"_I know. Everyone is."_

Just then, Stella began to show her face.

"_Savannah, doesn't that look like Wishstar behind you? Quick! Grab your Dino morpher and blast him!"_

Savannah looked behind her and saw Stella.

"_Whoops! Sorry, Savannah." _Stella said as she began to sit back on the bench.

Savannah chuckled.

"_It's alright."_

"_Savannah, who's that?"_

"_That? That's my client."_

"_Your client?"_

"_Yes. You see...Monsters captured her and I had to rescue her."_

"_That's great, Savannah. I'm so proud of you."_

"_Thanks, brother."_

"_So...Are you almost done with your client?"_

Savannah then looked at Stella.

Stella smiled and nodded her head yes.

"_Yep. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."_

"_Alright, Savannah. I love you."_

"_Love you too, brother."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_~ Conversation ended ~_

…

After Tyler got done talking with Savannah, he saw Shelby.

"Hi, Shelby." He said, in greeting as she came to his side.

Shelby blushed at him.

"Hi, Tyler. Did you just get off of your Dino Com with your sister Savannah?" She asked him, with suspicion but curiosity in her voice.

Tyler nodded his head yes.

"Yes I did, Shelby. She'll be here in fifteen minutes." He said as he began holding Shelby's hand and the two were now walking back to the Café.

…

Savannah placed her Dino Com back into her pocket and was now beginning to get up.

"Here. Let me help you, Savannah." Stella said as she held her hand out and was now helping the girl onto her feet.

"Thank you, Stella." Savannah said as she was standing on her own.

The two walked together over to where the young girl's Dino Cycle was.

"Do you have to go, Savannah?" Stella asked as Savannah was beginning to mount her cycle.

Savannah looked at her.

"Yes, Stella and if I don't, they would be onto me." She said as she sat there.

Stella began to think and instantly came to a solution.

"Savannah, on your next break, meet me… Shall we say… At your house?" She said as she was beginning to watch the young girl about to take off.

"Actually, Stella… That might be a bad idea. My mom is a ranger, who has yet to come out of her shell. If she sees you, she'll probably hurt you." Savannah said as she looked at her.

Stella began to think again.

"If I can't meet you at your house, then where can I meet you?" She asked.

Savannah began to think and quickly came to a solution.

"Meet me outside of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo. That's where I usually take my last break." Savannah said, remembering.

"Where do you want me to meet you outside of the Dinosaur Zoo, Savannah?" Stella asked, in a quick like manner.

"The peach colored triceratops. You can't miss it." Savannah said as she revved up her Dino Cycle and began to take off.

After Savannah took off and waved, Stella sighed.

_Meeting a young girl at a dinosaur zoo sign… How hard can it be? _She said to herself as she disappeared into a wave of silver magic and began to follow Savannah, in the direction of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo.

**(Everyone seems to be worried about Savannah, including Tyler. Tyler was paranoid, wasn't he? Anyways… Happy 4th of July and stay tuned for chapter three.)**


End file.
